


Let Us All Circle Each Other in Confusion Like the Idiot Boys We Are

by Dart



Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart
Summary: Q's a stripper in a high end men's club. James and Alec stop by for a drink.
Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Let Us All Circle Each Other in Confusion Like the Idiot Boys We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Collab Table Prompt for bookserdu: "Q is a stripper in a high end men's club putting himself through uni. James and Alec are members/stop by for a drink (and to ogle pretty boys)/are hiding from the bad guys. Then spotlight comes on and hits Q. Dealers choice how/what/where happens."

Q was in Uni and needed some extra money that was not from hacking. He had taken up stripping and this high end men's club was working out well in a number of areas. He could buy the materials for his projects, the latest being his glasses, The club clientele was an excellent source of people to test them on. Plus, he made good money.

The manager, had initially balked when Q insisted on wearing his glasses, but Q was adamant they were an integral part of his image. Q also happened to be removing a virus from the manager's computer when he finally agreed.

Q looked out over the crowd, his set was in ten.

* * *

James Bond and Alec Trevelyan were the newest 00s at MI6. It was all too rare for them to both be in town at the same time. Alec had suggested they stop by for a drink and ogle pretty boys. (That pretty boys in general hadn’t doublecrossed or tried to kill them lately went unsaid.)

James ordered a martini and Alec ordered a bottle of vodka.

“Did the kid from IT get lost and wander out on stage?” Alec snarked.

James raised an eyebrow and drank his martini. 

_OK but_

_yeah OK well_

_maybe they were interested_

“That was hotter than it had any right to be,” Alec said.

* * *

Q came off stage and went to the dressing room. He had used his glasses during his performance to scan faces like he always did. He'd scanned the two smoking hot men to the right of center _three_ times. His glasses had run them against various databases. There was no hit on anything. At all. That...well, that was _weird_ , and by weird he meant _impossible_.

He was going to have to go in for a closer look.


End file.
